Surprise
by AndreaLoveHeart
Summary: What happens if Ziva never "died" and kept Tali secret? One phone call changed DiNozzos life forever... find out in Surprise
1. What?

Tali's POV*

My name is Tali David but once my aba and ema get together I will be named Tali David-DiNozzo. Today I turned 7 years old and my ema still will not let me see aba, she talks about him a lot but I can not wait for the day I get to meet MY ABA! We moved to Washington D.C about 6 months ago. I think ema is finally going to talk to aba!

Ziva's POV*

"Tali lets go! You are going to be late for school!" I yell up the stairwell while getting her lunch packed.

"I am coming ema!!" She yells rushing in her room and I start laughing.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, and ema I have a question."

"What's up, Tali"

"When can I see aba? We have moved closer to him but still don't talk to him, why is that?"

I hesitate at first "uh... because I am not sure if we can just go interrupt his whole life" I lie. What if he has another family already? What if he does not want to see me again? What if he forgot about me already? I can not stop all the 'what ifs' from coming into my thoughts.

"Ema.. Ema. Ema!" Tali yells and pulling me back to the real world "Where did you just go just then?"

"The bus is coming go get your coat and shoes on, I will get your bag and lunch. Let's go" I say avoiding the question.

As she puts on her shoes I got a notification on my phone that that N.C.I.S agent that replaced me what was her name? Bishop I think was snooping by my office, with Gibbs!! I get teary eyed and Tali is giving me this funny look like 'what-just-happened'. I laugh.

At the bus stop*

"Okay here you go. Have a good day Tali. I love you" I say as I kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you to, ema" Tali says as she hugs me surprisingly in front of her friends, but I hug back.

"Okay go on now"

"Bye" she waves as the bus leaves.

I walk home which is just 5 minutes from Tali's bus stop. I get ready for work. I work at Mariah's Karaoke Bar for the singing and since I am hiding from Tony this was the only job I could get.

Time skip ~ A few hours into the school day ~

DiNozzos POV*

Today has been a long day. I had already been working six hours and have to work till 9 tonight, such a long day ahead of me. The Gibbs squad room has been reorganized with: Gibbs at his normal desk, McGee at my old desk, new agents Torres and Bishop are sitting with their desks together where Tim used to sit, Reeves at his desk, and me at Ziva's old desk; just sitting hear breaks my heart. I miss her and wish I could go after her...

We are all in the squad room when my personal phones rings, seeing it was an elementary school I declined the call. Then my office phone wrang a minute later, again seeing it was the same elementary school I picked the phone up and said, "Agent DiNozzo how may I help you?"

"Is this Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?"

"Yes."

"We are calling to inform you that Tali David has been hurt during gym and are wondering if you could pick her up?"

"WAIT! DAVID? WHO?" I say frantically, I can see Gibbs and McGee's heads snap up as Torres and Bishop look my way.

"Tali David, Ziva Da-

"Ziva David" I say in a almost whisper cutting the lady off.

"Yes Ms. David couldn't come to the phone right now because she is working so were wondering if you could come pick up your daughter as what the emergency contact list says your second to contact in case of an emergency"

"My daughter?" Gibbs and McGee are standing at my desk looking just as confused as I am.

"Yep, she goes to Washington Elementary School. Expecting to see you soon or not 'Agent DiNozzo'?"

"Umm... let me tell my boss then I'll be on my way I guess.." I said nervously and thoroughly confused.

"Okay, Mr. DiNozzo I'll have Tali get her stuff and be ready by the time you get here"

"Uh.. Okay. Thanks" she hangs up then.

"DiNozzo what was all that about?" Gibbs says inquiring.

"Uhhh... I have to get my daughter from school" I say calmly out loud but am panicking like hell on the inside.

"WHAT?" everyone says at the same time

"I don't know but she's hurt and I have to go get her" I say as I'm packing up a few things "Is it alright if I bring her here, boss?"

"Yes..."

"Well bye I guess"

Tali's POV*

"You called who??!!" I say worried

"Anthony DiNozzo, listed as your father since your mother didn't pick up. Why is there a problem?"

"Umm.. Yeah, he-he does not know I am even born... and now I-I am going to meet him, oh god!" I say worried

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry I didn't know don't worry he seemed alright, go on and get your things from your class"

"Um... okay I will be right back"

"Okay.."

•••

DiNozzo's POV*

I get in my car and search the Elementary school up on my car gps. 10 minutes away. Alright I can do this. How could she keep a daughter hidden from me? Seven years without my Ziva and I missed a child. And they live in D.C how could she do this to me? I'm not angry but definitely have questions for her. By the time I got out of my head I was at the school. Alright here goes nothing. Going to meet my daughter...

I walk up the steps of what I think the front door is and I push the button to be let in. They let me in and I walk towards the doors and walk in and...

Gibbs POV*

~Shortly after Tony left~

"We have a case", Gibbs states

"But, boss what about Ton-" McGee questions but gets cut off by Gibbs

"I'm guessing DiNozzo doesn't know where Ziva is, so our case is to find a former NCIS agent."

"Do we tell Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance?"

"Yes. Bishop and Torres you get Abby, Ducky and Palmer. McGee get Vance down here. And DO NOT TELL THEM WHY, JUST THAT'S AN EMERGENCY, GOT IT?"

"Yes, boss" Bishop, Torres, and McGee say.

Bishop's POV*

~On the Elevator with Torres~

"So"

"So"

The elevator dings as telling us that we are on the floor to Abby's lab. "Abby! Gibbs needs all of us upstairs now and it's an emergency!" I say to her

"Do you know what's it about?"

"Just that Gibbs wants us upstairs uh like now" Torres says in his usual manor.

"Okay lets go"

We walk into the elevator now going to get Palmer and Ducky. The elevator goes off, we walk out and tell Ducky and Palmer that's an emergency and Gibbs needs all of us upstairs now. So all of us jammed in to the elevator heading up to see what the emergency is.

McGee's POV*

~Running up the stairs~

As I'm walking right past Vance's assistant she's telling me I can't just barge in. I knock once then not waiting for a response I walk in.

"Director it's an emergency, Gibbs needs the team downstairs in the cubical NOW!"

"For what?"

"He needs us now sir"

"Okay, lets go."

We walk out of his office and head down the stairs as we see Palmer, Ducky, Bishop, Torres, and Abby all get off the elevator.

Gibbs POV*

"Alright as all of you know you were called down here for an emergency and it is. DiNozzo just got word that Ziva and their daughter are in town and he is going to pick up their daughter but does not know where Ziva is so we are going to find her. Anybody not in?" Nobody said no so I immediately started assigning jobs for them to do.

"McGee, Bishop, and Abby I need you guys working on trying to find her last steps these past 6 months, everything she and her daughter havedone. Torres and Reeves, I need you to start looking through the past 7 years that she has not been here with us, contacts, friends, anything that will lead us to Ziva. Ducky and Palmer profile her and her daughter. Vance I just need you to clear everything just in case we hit security and clearance levels." I demand from everyone, "CHOP! CHOP! LET'S GET TO WORK! DiNozzo will be here with the kid sometime today!" Everyone rushing off to do what I had assigned them.

"And exactly what are you gonna do, Gibbs?" Vance questions.

"Imma go find my 'daughter'." I state mater of factly.

DiNozzo's Point of View*

I stand here just staring at a girl who could possibly be my child.

She's got the way wavy long hair, like Ziva and definetly has my blue eyes.

"Are you my... daughter?" I ask this little girl.

"Aba" she says in almost a whisper as if she couldn't believe it was me.

"T-Tali" was all I could manifest to say.

She ran up to me and hugged me. And said, "Ema has told me so much about you, aba, I was waiting for the day I could meet you." She says starting to cry.

"Hey, hey. I know we don't know each other very well but please don't cry." I kneel to her level and hug her. Taking us both by surprise but instantly just relaxing in the hug. "So. I'm going to take you back to meet the rest of your family because I can bet they are dieing to meet you. Only of you want to that is?" I ask with a little hope.

"Ema told me so much about everyone so Yes! I would love to go meet the rest of my family, aba."

"Let's go then, grab whatever you have and lets get in the car and meet the rest of your family."

~5 minutes into awkward car ride~

"Are you alright? Where did you get hurt?" I ask remembering the whole reason why I just found out that I had daughter.

"Oh! Yeah I just got hit in the head by a ball and they take everything way to seriously there. I am good, thanks for asking" she say without a little pain in her words.

"I'll get you an ice pack, when we get there. I can tell you already that you are so much like your mother. So strong and stubborn. In a good way of course!" I add the end to save myself.

We arrived and I walked her to the elevator and let me tell you that was the longest elevator ride of my life.

When the doors open we both hesitate to walk out of the elevator.

Gibbs POV*

~10 minutes after everyone went to do there thing~

"Got something, boss!" McGee says happily with Abby all jumpy and Bishop smiling. Giving me hope they are closer to finding her.

"What is it McGee?"

"We found her" I look at him and yell for everyone to get over here. "She works at 'Mariah's Karaoke Bar'".

"We will wait for DiNozzo and he can go find her if he wants alright everyone. For now we will be welcoming to their daughter and making her feel at home. Alright?"

"Yes, boss, and Yes, Gibbs, we all said through mixture of the agents and colleagues but most importantly my family standing beside me. Only missing the three more to complete this family.

•••

Ema: meaning mother in Estonian

Aba: meaning father in Arabic

Tali's POV*

As we finally get the courage we both walk out and immediately are stared down by everyone and I mean everyone. Aba walks me to where this group of people are all standing and says, "Boss I'm back" with everyone's attention on me now.

"Hey DiNozzo... and who might you be? This older man I think ema described as Ducky or Dr. Mallard asks.

"I'm Tali" I say shyly back to the whole group. I'm now inching my way behind aba because there's alot of people in here.

Aba must have known my hesitation and introduced me to everyone. "Tali, this Ducky or Dr. Mallard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Abby Schuito, Eleanor or Ellie Bishop,Clayton or Clay Reeves, Jimmy Palmer, Dir. Vance or Leon Vance, and Nicholas or Nick Torres."

"Hi" I say with a wave.

"Hi, Tali" everyone says and have smiles that are radiant.

"Well Tali and I are going to get an ice pack for her head in the break room." Says Tony, I think he wanted to get away from everyone.

"Okay, everyone get back to filing reports and doing whatever you're supposed to do" Director Vance said.

Aba leads me to the break room and grabs me an ice pack

"Thank you" I raise the ice pack up and he nods and motions for us to sit down.

"Let me first of say how great it is to finally meet you, I had been waiting for this day but it was as if ema had been dreading it" I say with a sad expressiin but soon turned happy once I realised I've been waiting my whole life to meet my one and only Aba.

"Uhh... Yeah it is wonderful meeting you too..."

"I'm going to tell you what's been going on, if that's alright?"

"Yes. Please" he said with eagerness in his tone ready to learn about my life.

"Ema and I moved to D.C only 6 months ago because she was getting braver by the day to tell you. She told me that she didn't tell you about me because she knew you didn't want kids or settle down just then. Or even know that's why she hasn't tild you yet. She didn't want to ruin your life by telling you she was pregnant with your kid. After everything that had happened she was strong enough to do it by herself. These past 7 years had been hard on her because she missed you and everyone else so much. She told me so much about you guys everyday. As almost to remind herself that she still had you guys. She loved you! Did you know that? Oh! and today is my Birthday!" I stare at him as he looks at me with tears in his eyes and depicting what to say next.

"Happy Birthday, you are about what 7 know?"

"Yes"

"By the way, she knew nothing about me if she thought that you would ruin my life. I would have loved to settle down and finally have a family of my own and spend the rest of my life with Ziva and you. I know your mother was is strong but I know deep down she needed me. We knew we loved eachother and that's all we needed to survive." He said with tears falling down his face like he had lost someone. In a way he did. His bestfriend. His life. His soulmate. His true love. My mother.

"I'm sorry that she didn't know that asspect but I'm glad about everything that happened today happened because I don't if I could go any longer without seeing my aba for the first time." I say wiping his tears.

"Let's go back to the squadroom. They are probaly dieing to talk to you. We all loved and still do love your mother." He said standing up and giving me a hand as we walk back to the squadroom.

Tony's POV*

As we head back I can see Gibbs pacing back and forth as if he needed to get something off his chest. "Gibbs are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you pacing back and forth?"

"DiNozzo we found her... We found Ziva" he said and I could feel the tears coming along with the memories and flashbacks.

"W-where i-is s-she-e?" my voice breaks asking.

"Mariahs Karaoke Bar"

I crouch down to Tali and ask, "Is it alright that you stay here with them? I have someone to go see"

"Yes. But Aba you have to know that she is ashamed of where she works that's why I didn't even know. She feels as if she's letting me and herself doan. That's how she pays the bills for us."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that please be good, I have no dought you wouldn't but I will be back later. Even perhaps with your mother."

"Please bring her back and be together" she asks crying and hugging me tightly.

"I will try and please don't cry. Just know that both your mother and I love you."

"I know you guys do, I love you to aba. Now please go get my ema." Shd tells me letting go and walking over to Bishop and Torres so that I can feel comfortable leaving her here.

"Alright. I'll be back but I don't know how long. So if it gets late can you take care of Tali?"

"We will DiNozzo, now go find her!" Gibbs demands

"Yes boss"

I get into the car and for the second time today plug a place I never have gone to into my GPS. 20 minutes. Great long car here we go. As the time goes by my heart races faster finally the moment I get to see my Ziva in 7 years. I arrive to this unknown place and get out of my car. I stood there a moment starring at the place that Ziva has been working at for 6 month's and feeling bad because this Karaoke Bar is not in the greatest of neighborhoods. I walk into the bar and lean against the wall as I drink in the appearance of Ziva. As I am standing here staring I realise that my love is standing right infront of me. Reality finally hitting me that she, my Ziva was standing with arms reach of me. At last...

Ziva's POV*

I turn around still singing now to face the audience as I see a new face and I almost brake down into tears seeing who was standing there infront of me. We instantly lock eyes and I stop singing as the intensity of reality hits in. After 7 long years we are finally connected. At last...

Writer's POV*

As the two lovers gaze into eachothers eyes the world around them starts to fade out of existence not knowing everyone was now staring in between them two. They are immediately connected as if they hadn't missed a minute of their lives together. The 7 long and treacherous years that consisted of of moping and missing eachother, vanished; forgotten.

•••

Tony's POV*

I stand there now with Ziva in my face and I just stare at her for awhile not wanting to speak but finally breaking the silence saying, "Ziva..." With a tear that rolled down both our faces.

I cupped her cheeks so lightly and kissed her with so much love and passion. She kissed me back with just as much power. Now the audience 'whooping' and cheering. We eventually break the kiss and just lay our heads on eachother. When we were kissing it had felt as if the whole world stopped spinning and everything paused because in that moment my life and the world was perfect.

"Tony..." Is all she could say and I couldn't blame her 7 years is along time. "Why are you here?" She asks with such modesty and confusion in her voice.

"Is it alright that I finally can kiss the woman that has my heart for the past 15 years?" I ask then I think out loud, "wow 15 years" I say with suprise and disbelief.

"15 years" Ziva with suprise and disbelief too.

"Ziva... lets go to my car so we can talk in private please because believe me when I say I have questions and a lot of them." I say with sterness so that she knows I'm serious. She nods her head and I take her hand, leading her out to my car that looked just like Ziva's old Mini.

"How did you get my Mini? I gave that to Tim's friend." Confussion laced through her voice. "But I can tell you it is not the same, so did you get a Mini in honor of me? Tony...?" She says tearing up and processing everything. I nod and she lets a tear fall that I quickly rush to wipe away. "Wait in all this how did you even know where to find me? Or know that I was alive? Wheres Tali?" She says getting worried.

"Ziva! Ziva! Calm down! She's fine and with the family at N.C.I.S." I try getting her to calm down but not quite working.

"Tony! How did you find out?! I mean I am glad but how do you know that I am let alone alive but live in D.C with our daughter??!!" Ziva rambles on and on.

"Ziva!" I yell cutting off her rambling and get her to look at me, "hey! Hey! Everything is fine now bit I think I deserve to ask questions. Though don't you? But first give me a hug. I miss those." She nodds and we both sit in a hug for about five minutes just takimg in everything happening. Letting it all sink in that it's real and we're not dreaming.

Narrator's POV*

As Tony and Ziva finally relax in their hug they realize they can not live without eachother. Sitting there taking in eachother's sents. Getting to know one another. Holdong on as if they didn't want to loose eachother ever again. With the hope that was now built up so high in both of them they hoped they would never loose eachother again. Finally, letting go they both start talking then stop, "To-", "Zi-". They both laugh and Ziva lets Tony tell his story and ask some questions. After filling in Ziva the story of the past hour and a half of his life. He then hesitate to ask the first question.

"Ziva why did you not tell me?

"I could not of just come in and ruin your life Tony. Just randomly showing up to your door or NCIS "Oh Hi Tony I am pregnant and it is yours" I could not get myself to do it. Then I had to fake my death because I had noticed that people were starting to target me and now I have finally rid them of me. I know I should have atleast sent Tali to you if I was in trouble but I was selfish and did not want her to leave me just yet. I am so sorry Tony." She said with tears running down her face.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. Please don't cry. Okay?" He wipes her tears so gently with his thumb. "I am upset that you hadn't come to "disrupt" my life when you were pregnant because I would have loved to be there every step of the way of your pregnancy. I would've and still do want to settle down with you Ziva. I know you had your reasons and I completely respect them. As long as I am here now and can stay in yours and Tali's lives forever. I want to be the best father and maybe even possibly the best husband ever. So Ziva can you guys please stay and let me take care of you guys?" DiNozzo now shedding tears of his own.

"I would love that Tony!" She says almost in a whisper in the biggest smile ever.

They lay their foreheads together with tears streaming down their faces. They could not believe they were finally gonna be together after 15 years of off and on. In the thirty minutes it seemed like the whole world stopped. They had found their true loves and getting a second chance at love.

"Our you ready to see our little girl and family again?"

"Yes, I would love to see my whole family now" Ziva says happy now that she can see her daughter Tali, her father Gibbs, her brothers Jimmy and Tim, her grandfather Ducky, her uncle Vance, her sister Abby, and those new agents. Life was in the right path they had hoped.

Tony was driving back to headquarters with his and Ziva's hands entwined. When they got to the gate Tony showed his badge and said "Bob, you remember Ziva right? She's here to visit and hopefully stay."

"Hey, Bob"

"Ziva! Yes go on in guys! Have fun! Nice seeing you again Ziva!"

"Thank you and have a good day Bob" Tony and Ziva both exclaim at the same time. They pull up in DiNozzo's now established parking spot. Before they get out Tony sneeks a kiss from Ziva and she gets all red and giggles. Tony would not let her get out so he got out and opened her door for her grabbing ber hand and entwining their hands once again. They walk into the building, turning in their weapons. Tony's gun and knife and Ziva's several knife which got her weird looks from the security guards. They were warned aheas of time to expect a woman with several knifes and a possible gun. So they went through the metal detectors grabbed all their weapons, entwined their hands yet again amd walked into the elevator. During this whole process the biggest, happiest, love never leaving smiles were plastered on their faces. They got up stairs and looked at eachother for comfirmation and strength that thsy could do this. For once together, not alone. The team was quiet nd focused at work so Tony and Ziva decided to mess with them a little.

"So hey Tony? What do you want for lunch? I am buying. Tali, McGee, and Gibbs you guys hungry?" Ziva asked now engulfed with hugs from Tali, Gibbs, and McGee. Sitring in that hug for a couple seconds.

"So this is Ziva? The one I can never can possibly live up to? I'm glad that I get the chance to meat you. Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop." Bishop says shaking Ziva's hand.

"Ahh so your the famous one that's always lurking aroumd my secret office?"

"Yep. That would be me" Bishop laughs a little shyly knowing she been caught.

"And who might you two guys be?" She asked the unknown two other guys in the room.

"Oh this is my part-" Bishop started but was cut of by Torres.

"Ellie, I can introduce myself" he says at her and Ziva can automatically see the connection between the two in their eyes. "I am Nicholas "Nick" Torres and might I say I have heard legends of your awesome fights skills. Do you think you could teach me some techniques? You know one badass crime fighter to another badass crime fighter?"

"Nick you better watch out. Tony's giving you the death glare." Bishop snorts while talking.

"Yeah. It's called watch your language we do have a kid in the room!" Tony said snarly already wanting to smack Torres on the back of the head. But gladly Gibbs beat him to it. "Thanks, boss." Tony commented after Torres rubbed his head.

"Sorry I forgot there was a kid in the room..." Torres was now being the one cut off.

"I am Clayton "Clay" Reeves, I work for MI6. Nice to meet you Ziva David",Reeves said shaking her hand.

"Well it waz nice seeing or meeting you all but I need to go see the rest of my family. Tony, Tali do you want to come with?" They both nodded and followed upstairs first to Vances office. Ziva knocked on the door. "Come in" you could here Vance say. So Tony walked in first then Tali, then Ziva which made Vance shoot up out of his chair and greet the former agent with a hug.

"It is so nice to see you, Ziva".

"And it is a great pleasure to see you too Director".

"Well. I must let you go. You must have more people to say hi to don't you?"

"Yes. Director"

"You know you can call me Leon or Vance because I am not your director anymore right?"

"Yes, but Director seems better. Know I must go. Thank you"

"Oaky bye Tali, Tony."

"Bye" all three of them say in unison.

Now heading down to Abby's lab where they had not been expecting what to come next...

•••

One minute they were all happy and ready to say "hi" especially Ziva. As not being able to see Abby in 7 years. To rekindle her friendship with her best friend. And then all of a sudden there were three loud bangs. Being the investigators they are they immediately heard gun shots. Quickly hovering over Tali and Ziva, Tony had feared the worst because the shots were coming from upstairs were their family had been. Worry evident in the air Tony took Ziva and Tali down to Abby's lab where she had been hiding and trying to call Gibbs. Hearing even more gun shots Tony told the three of them to stay down there as he started to head upstairs with his gun in hands ready to shoot at anyone that was causing his family harm.

~Flashback to when Tali and Ziva first arrived Washington D.C~

~Ziva's POV~

I did it. I finally had done what I could not the seven years. I took one step closer to seeing Tony. We are finally in Washington D.C after being in that poor serviced, oddly smelling, almost 11 excruciating hours of that plane. And I mean by we is my daughter and I. I had been to scared to tell Tony that I was pregnant that I kept our daughter a secret for seven treacherous years. I can't believe I actually stayed away and not even said one word to any of them. My daughter Tali is now six almost seven years old.

I grabbed most of our luggages and Tali grabbed the duffel bag. We headed to what we were gonna call home. We live in this loft in a horrible neighborhood but it's all I could afford for the mean time. I am still scared tp talk to DiNozzo so we will manage for now.

Two weeks later*

Life for Tali and I has been running pretty smoothly. Tali is in first grade now. I started a job at 'Mariah's Karaoke Bar' finally putting my singing to use. Tali is off to school and I am getting ready for work. It gets pretty lonely but I guess that is my fault. I can only imagine what would be so different if I had actually to Tony. After I got off work I went to pick Tali up from the after school daycare. She was on the grumpy sassy side when I picked her up. She usually lets me hold her but not today. She insisted on only holding my hand. I buckled her in her car seat and she began her sass parade like usual.

"Tali you need to stop right now or you get the time out chair when we get home". Know she does not like the time out chair. But this time it caused to only get more sassy with me.

"No. Ema. No talk to me" she said whilst being sassy but it was cute.

"Tali David you do not say no to your mother! You understand little missy!" I saud getting a little louder now arriving at our home.

End of Flashback*

Writer's POV*

As DiNozzo sped up the stairs, gun ready, adrenalin pumping through his veins, every bone in his body is ready to take care of what is happening.

Ziva and Abby hug really tight in the mean time Gibbs calls.

"OH MY GAWD GIBBS ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? IS TONY THERE YET? TELL ME GIBBS??!!"

"Abby I'm okay. There are two shooters in here. Just stay safe. And I know he is up here and alright too, everyone is." Gibbs said and then whispered "rule 44 and 45. Abbs. I have to go this is all the time they would give me". He then hangs up.

"Ziva quick what's rule 44 and 45?"

"Ummm.. uhh... 44 is "First things first. Hide the woman and children" and 45 is "clean up your own mess" why?

"Cause Gibbs used those both"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know"

"Ema? What's going on? Where did aba go?"

"Something bad is happening honey but don't worry your dad is protecting us along with the rest of your family"

Abby and I formulate a plan and we go get Palmer and Ducky telling them the plan and they agree. Now it's only time to put in play.

Torres' POV*

I was in the break room away from everyone when I heard what sounded like a lot of gun shots. My initial reaction was to pull out my gun. I decided instead of running checking on everyone I would try and get eyes on them first. So, I holstered my gun and found a hiding spot by the stairs that lead up to Vance's Office. I could see three men. McGee was wounded but tied up. Gibbs was in the center tied up not showing any emotion. The agents from other teams were in the corner because all the guns were in a pile across the room. I could see DiNozzo spying from a far. Bishop she was the worse out of everyone lying on the ground unconscious bleeding out and not to well. Oh god Bishop. I just wanted to run to her and save her and kill everyone hurting the team that I came to know as my family. Reeves was tied up next to McGee. The man in charge was yelling at Gibbs for something and the other two men were just surveying around. I quickly motioned to DiNozzo who hadn't been that far from me and we put half way. We made up a plan and we took the secret elevator up to Vance's Office knowing that it was risky. The doors opened and Vance's head shot up he was on the phone.

Writers POV*

"SecNav, I've got two agents in here now they just got here using the secret emergency elevator." SecNav saud something then Vance spoke again "Agent Torres and former NCIS Agent DiNozzo who is still fully trained in the field sir. Yes sir. I'm not sure I'll ask? Former Agent DiNozzo is Former Agent David here?"

"Yes, sir as long with our daughter Tali. She is with Ms. Scuito now. Last I left them in Ms. Scuito's lab. I came up here because I needed to know what was happening. Knowing Former Agent David and Ms. Scuito they have a plan and are talking to Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer. Sir I assure you former Agent David and I are completely caught up in the field and with are weapons test."

"Okay. I'll get the word to other agents, SecNav. Yes. Call in the FBI and whoever else in this is a threat level 5. Yes, sir."

They formulated a plan as well now meeting up with Ziva and everyone else. They decided that they were gonna put the kids that were in the building in MTAC because that is the most secure room. So, they went from floor to floor. First, evacuating everyone as quietly and quickly they could. Surprisingly for being a threat level 5; the highest a threat can go; they are pretty dumb leaving all these floors unintended. We soon got a few children out as well only putting Tali and an injured woman in MTAC. Tony and Ziva didn't want there daughter away from them so they decided to put her in MTAC at first they were gonna make her go out with everyone else but they got anxiety about it.

They went to the armory and got bigger weapons. Making sure they at least waited for the FBI to get there. Finally, when the FBI got there they had already got a plan. They introduced themselves to Fornell and his BAU unit.

"What does BAU stand for?" DiNozzo asked

"Behaviour Analysis Unit" the buff tuff guy named Agent Morgan answered.

"Okay. So here's our plan"

They readjusted to the plan made changes and finally took action. They all storm in ready to save the team and other agents. Now, seeing a lot of blood around Bishop, Torres point blank shoots the guy in the head and hurries to help Bishop. Applying pressure to the wound. He quickly took of his belt and tightened it on her leg to stop the circulation and the blood from coming. As he was doing this the other agents shot and wounded the other two targets and arrested them. Freeing Gibbs and everyone else tending to an injured McGee and a few others. They could only wait for the ambulances to get there for McGee and others but most importantly for Bishop. Ziva saw how much Torres was in bad shape because of Bishop. So she told Tony and he saw it to. He then walked over and talked to Torres. Hoping to distract him.

It felt like the ambulances were taking forever and in reality they took forty minutes to reach them. Bishop was rushed out of the building as McGee was walked out and stitched up in the back of an ambulance. Gibbs, Torres, and Reeves all jumped in Bishop's ambulance and the rest of them followed. Tony and Ziva now have Tali back and our with their family for the first time in seven years and the first thing that happens is that the team gets hurt. They all arrive to hospital. Bishop wheeled in to surgery immediately. They were all told to wait in the waiting room. Nick was the most disheveled because it had been eight long hours and they had not said one word about Ellie. The doctors came out and said "family of Eleanor Bishop" they had sad looks on their faces. They all got up and knew what was to come something bad had happened to their friend; their family.

"Is she alright" Torres asked softly ready to cry.

"She is..." And that's all Nick could hear because he was so heart broken and didn't want to hear the words 'she is dead' but when he jumped back to reality he had realized the word dead was not used. But what had actually happened?

•••

1 week later

Writers POV

Everything was starting run smoothly again beginning with Bishop on crutches because the bullet went through and through chipping a piece of her bones. Then, causing to become a spiderweb fracture. Her whole leg is in a fiberglass cast. McGee was fine now and back working. Bishop was at work every day even though she didn't have to be. Tony and Ziva caught up on life and everything. It's like nothing had happened the space of seven years just vanished. They were now back to being the loving couple they were destined to be as well as parents.

They adjusted to life with a child. Which was not as hard as it was first thought because Tali was easy to take care of. The three of them now live in Tony's apartment because there were three rooms. Tony and Ziva still slept separately because they wanted this relationship to work and for it to work they had to start from the beginning. Tali has adjusted to her life with now a family bigger than she could ever imagine. She liked her new school and the kids their because they welcomed her right away. DiNozzo finally asked out Ziva and they had their first date tomorrow!! Gibbs was over often because he wanted to properly talk to his daughter and granddaughter. Tony and Ziva had a big decision to face: who is staying at NCIS? They didn't want to make that decision any time soon because they both loved working there. So Gibbs gave them a proposition and they have been thinking long and hard about everything.

The team now had weekly dinners at Ducky's house on Friday evenings. They had just finish their dinner and now are helping a injured Bishop to the couch by the fire place. As they all sat they looked around and smiled at this family in front of their eyes. Abby remembered one thing Gibbs had told her, "Family is so much more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other." In that moment they were all more than just DNA they were a family now and forever. Tali was sitting on Gibbs lap and Tony and Ziva were holding hands while Ziva was laying her head on DiNozzo. As the night went on the talking went on. Tali soon knocked out on Tony and Dr. Mallard offered one of his many guests to everyone so no one would have to leave. They took it and all went there separate ways after saying goodnight. Gibbs was still downstairs because he really doesn't sleep anymore... Then he thought of an even better proposition to offer DiNozzo and David. He smiled and with knowing how he could make his kids happy he fell asleep.

•••

Today is the day where Ziva and I go on our first real date. I'm suprising her with a picnic in the park at night. With the moons light and candles being our light. Perfectly well cooked food and the perfect girl to be accompanying me. Last night Ziva and I fell asleep on my bed because we stayed up all night just talking and getting to know each other even better. I woke up before she did and let me tell you she is the most beautiful thing in the world. The sun shining through the window hit her skin to make it look like she was glistening with a beautiful glow. She was wrapped up with my comforter and hugging a pillow. She looked so peaceful when she slept like not a thing from her past was haunting her. Having her in front of me laying with me is something I want to do with her for the rest of my life. Except I want to be able to hold her and cuddle with her. I get out of bed carefully not trying to wake her. Left the room and went to Talis room to see if she'd like to help me make her mom breakfast in bed. Which she half sleepily and happily agreed to. We made pancakes and a strawberry banana smoothie. Tali and I ate ours and then brought Zivas upstairs. I didn't care if Tali was in the room, I caressed Zivas face and placed a kiss on her ear. Making her stir and open her eyes to the breakfast in front of her with two people whom she loved the most smiling their most loving smiles ever.

•••


	2. "Are you.. My Daughter?"

DiNozzo's POV*

I get in my car and search the Elementary school up on my car gps. 10 minutes away. Alright I can do this. How could she keep a daughter hidden from me? Seven years without my Ziva and I missed a child. And they live in D.C how could she do this to me? I'm not angry but definitely have questions for her. By the time I got out of my head I was at the school. Alright here goes nothing. Going to meet my daughter...

I walk up the steps of what I think the front door is and I push the button to be let in. They let me in and I walk towards the doors and walk in and...

*Gibbs POV*

~Shortly after Tony left~

"We have a case", Gibbs states

"But, boss what about Ton-" McGee questions but gets cut off by Gibbs

"I'm guessing DiNozzo doesn't know where Ziva is, so our case is to find a former NCIS agent."

"Do we tell Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance?"

"Yes. Bishop and Torres you get Abby, Ducky and Palmer. McGee get Vance down here. And DO NOT TELL THEM WHY, JUST THAT'S AN EMERGENCY, GOT IT?"

"Yes, boss" Bishop, Torres, and McGee say.

*Bishop's POV*

~On the Elevator with Torres~

"So"

"So"

The elevator dings as telling us that we are on the floor to Abby's lab. "Abby! Gibbs needs all of us upstairs now and it's an emergency!" I say to her

"Do you know what's it about?"

"Just that Gibbs wants us upstairs uh like now" Torres says in his usual manor.

"Okay lets go"

We walk into the elevator now going to get Palmer and Ducky. The elevator goes off, we walk out and tell Ducky and Palmer that's an emergency and Gibbs needs all of us upstairs now. So all of us jammed in to the elevator heading up to see what the emergency is.

*McGee's POV*

~Running up the stairs~

As I'm walking right past Vance's assistant she's telling me I can't just barge in. I knock once then not waiting for a response I walk in.

"Director it's an emergency, Gibbs needs the team downstairs in the cubical NOW!"

"For what?"

"He needs us now sir"

"Okay, lets go."

We walk out of his office and head down the stairs as we see Palmer, Ducky, Bishop, Torres, and Abby all get off the elevator.

*Gibbs POV*

"Alright as all of you know you were called down here for an emergency and it is. DiNozzo just got word that Ziva and their daughter are in town and he is going to pick up their daughter but does not know where Ziva is so we are going to find her. Anybody not in?" Nobody said no so I immediately started assigning jobs for them to do.

"McGee, Bishop, and Abby I need you guys working on trying to find her last steps these past 6 months, everything she and her daughter havedone. Torres and Reeves, I need you to start looking through the past 7 years that she has not been here with us, contacts, friends, anything that will lead us to Ziva. Ducky and Palmer profile her and her daughter. Vance I just need you to clear everything just in case we hit security and clearance levels." I demand from everyone, "CHOP! CHOP! LET'S GET TO WORK! DiNozzo will be here with the kid sometime today!" Everyone rushing off to do what I had assigned them.

"And exactly what are you gonna do, Gibbs?" Vance questions.

"Imma go find my 'daughter'." I state mater of factly.

*DiNozzo's Point of View*

I stand here just staring at a girl who could possibly be my child.

She's got the way wavy long hair, like Ziva and definetly has my blue eyes.

"Are you my... daughter?" I ask this little girl.

"Aba" she says in almost a whisper as if she couldn't believe it was me.

"T-Tali" was all I could manifest to say.

She ran up to me and hugged me. And said, "Ema has told me so much about you, aba, I was waiting for the day I could meet you." She says starting to cry.

"Hey, hey. I know we don't know each other very well but please don't cry." I kneel to her level and hug her. Taking us both by surprise but instantly just relaxing in the hug. "So. I'm going to take you back to meet the rest of your family because I can bet they are dieing to meet you. Only of you want to that is?" I ask with a little hope.

"Ema told me so much about everyone so Yes! I would love to go meet the rest of my family, aba."

"Let's go then, grab whatever you have and lets get in the car and meet the rest of your family."

~5 minutes into awkward car ride~

"Are you alright? Where did you get hurt?" I ask remembering the whole reason why I just found out that I had daughter.

"Oh! Yeah I just got hit in the head by a ball and they take everything way to seriously there. I am good, thanks for asking" she say without a little pain in her words.

"I'll get you an ice pack, when we get there. I can tell you already that you are so much like your mother. So strong and stubborn. In a good way of course!" I add the end to save myself.

We arrived and I walked her to the elevator and let me tell you that was the longest elevator ride of my life.

When the doors open we both hesitate to walk out of the elevator.

*Gibbs POV*

~10 minutes after everyone went to do there thing~

"Got something, boss!" McGee says happily with Abby all jumpy and Bishop smiling. Giving me hope they are closer to finding her.

"What is it McGee?"

"We found her" I look at him and yell for everyone to get over here. "She works at 'Mariah's Karaoke Bar'".

"We will wait for DiNozzo and he can go find her if he wants alright everyone. For now we will be welcoming to their daughter and making her feel at home. Alright?"

"Yes, boss, and Yes, Gibbs, we all said through mixture of the agents and colleagues but most importantly my family standing beside me. Only missing the three more to complete this family.


	3. Meeting The Family

Ema: meaning mother in Estonian

Aba: meaning father in Arabic

*Tali's POV*

As we finally get the courage we both walk out and immediately are stared down by everyone and I mean everyone. Aba walks me to where this group of people are all standing and says, "Boss I'm back" with everyone's attention on me now.

"Hey DiNozzo... and who might you be? This older man I think ema described as Ducky or Dr. Mallard asks.

"I'm Tali" I say shyly back to the whole group. I'm now inching my way behind aba because there's alot of people in here.

Aba must have known my hesitation and introduced me to everyone. "Tali, this Ducky or Dr. Mallard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Abby Schuito, Eleanor or Ellie Bishop,Clayton or Clay Reeves, Jimmy Palmer, Dir. Vance or Leon Vance, and Nicholas or Nick Torres."

"Hi" I say with a wave.

"Hi, Tali" everyone says and have smiles that are radiant.

"Well Tali and I are going to get an ice pack for her head in the break room." Says Tony, I think he wanted to get away from everyone.

"Okay, everyone get back to filing reports and doing whatever you're supposed to do" Director Vance said.

Aba leads me to the break room and grabs me an ice pack

"Thank you" I raise the ice pack up and he nods and motions for us to sit down.

"Let me first of say how great it is to finally meet you, I had been waiting for this day but it was as if ema had been dreading it" I say with a sad expressiin but soon turned happy once I realised I've been waiting my whole life to meet my one and only Aba.

"Uhh... Yeah it is wonderful meeting you too..."

"I'm going to tell you what's been going on, if that's alright?"

"Yes. Please" he said with eagerness in his tone ready to learn about my life.

"Ema and I moved to D.C only 6 months ago because she was getting braver by the day to tell you. She told me that she didn't tell you about me because she knew you didn't want kids or settle down just then. Or even know that's why she hasn't tild you yet. She didn't want to ruin your life by telling you she was pregnant with your kid. After everything that had happened she was strong enough to do it by herself. These past 7 years had been hard on her because she missed you and everyone else so much. She told me so much about you guys everyday. As almost to remind herself that she still had you guys. She loved you! Did you know that? Oh! and today is my Birthday!" I stare at him as he looks at me with tears in his eyes and depicting what to say next.

"Happy Birthday, you are about what 7 know?"

"Yes"

"By the way, she knew nothing about me if she thought that you would ruin my life. I would have loved to settle down and finally have a family of my own and spend the rest of my life with Ziva and you. I know your mother was is strong but I know deep down she needed me. We knew we loved eachother and that's all we needed to survive." He said with tears falling down his face like he had lost someone. In a way he did. His bestfriend. His life. His soulmate. His true love. My mother.

"I'm sorry that she didn't know that asspect but I'm glad about everything that happened today happened because I don't if I could go any longer without seeing my aba for the first time." I say wiping his tears.

"Let's go back to the squadroom. They are probaly dieing to talk to you. We all loved and still do love your mother." He said standing up and giving me a hand as we walk back to the squadroom.

*Tony's POV*

As we head back I can see Gibbs pacing back and forth as if he needed to get something off his chest. "Gibbs are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you pacing back and forth?"

"DiNozzo we found her... We found Ziva" he said and I could feel the tears coming along with the memories and flashbacks.

"W-where i-is s-she-e?" my voice breaks asking.

"Mariahs Karaoke Bar"

I crouch down to Tali and ask, "Is it alright that you stay here with them? I have someone to go see"

"Yes. But Aba you have to know that she is ashamed of where she works that's why I didn't even know. She feels as if she's letting me and herself doan. That's how she pays the bills for us."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that please be good, I have no dought you wouldn't but I will be back later. Even perhaps with your mother."

"Please bring her back and be together" she asks crying and hugging me tightly.

"I will try and please don't cry. Just know that both your mother and I love you."

"I know you guys do, I love you to aba. Now please go get my ema." Shd tells me letting go and walking over to Bishop and Torres so that I can feel comfortable leaving her here.

"Alright. I'll be back but I don't know how long. So if it gets late can you take care of Tali?"

"We will DiNozzo, now go find her!" Gibbs demands

"Yes boss"

I get into the car and for the second time today plug a place I never have gone to into my GPS. 20 minutes. Great long car here we go. As the time goes by my heart races faster finally the moment I get to see my Ziva in 7 years. I arrive to this unknown place and get out of my car. I stood there a moment starring at the place that Ziva has been working at for 6 month's and feeling bad because this Karaoke Bar is not in the greatest of neighborhoods. I walk into the bar and lean against the wall as I drink in the appearance of Ziva. As I am standing here staring I realise that my love is standing right infront of me. Reality finally hitting me that she, my Ziva was standing with arms reach of me. At last...

*Ziva's POV*

I turn around still singing now to face the audience as I see a new face and I almost brake down into tears seeing who was standing there infront of me. We instantly lock eyes and I stop singing as the intensity of reality hits in. After 7 long years we are finally connected. At last...

*Writer's POV*

As the two lovers gaze into eachothers eyes the world around them starts to fade out of existence not knowing everyone was now staring in between them two. They are immediately connected as if they hadn't missed a minute of their lives together. The 7 long and treacherous years that consisted of of moping and missing eachother, vanished; forgotten.

To Be continued..


	4. "Ziva..."

Tony's POV*

I stand there now with Ziva in my face and I just stare at her for awhile not wanting to speak but finally breaking the silence saying, "Ziva..." With a tear that rolled down both our faces.

I cupped her cheeks so lightly and kissed her with so much love and passion. She kissed me back with just as much power. Now the audience 'whooping' and cheering. We eventually break the kiss and just lay our heads on eachother. When we were kissing it had felt as if the whole world stopped spinning and everything paused because in that moment my life and the world was perfect.

"Tony..." Is all she could say and I couldn't blame her 7 years is along time. "Why are you here?" She asks with such modesty and confusion in her voice.

"Is it alright that I finally can kiss the woman that has my heart for the past 15 years?" I ask then I think out loud, "wow 15 years" I say with suprise and disbelief.

"15 years" Ziva with suprise and disbelief too.

"Ziva... lets go to my car so we can talk in private please because believe me when I say I have questions and a lot of them." I say with sterness so that she knows I'm serious. She nods her head and I take her hand, leading her out to my car that looked just like Ziva's old Mini.

"How did you get my Mini? I gave that to Tim's friend." Confussion laced through her voice. "But I can tell you it is not the same, so did you get a Mini in honor of me? Tony...?" She says tearing up and processing everything. I nod and she lets a tear fall that I quickly rush to wipe away. "Wait in all this how did you even know where to find me? Or know that I was alive? Wheres Tali?" She says getting worried.

"Ziva! Ziva! Calm down! She's fine and with the family at N.C.I.S." I try getting her to calm down but not quite working.

"Tony! How did you find out?! I mean I am glad but how do you know that I am let alone alive but live in D.C with our daughter??!!" Ziva rambles on and on.

"Ziva!" I yell cutting off her rambling and get her to look at me, "hey! Hey! Everything is fine now bit I think I deserve to ask questions. Though don't you? But first give me a hug. I miss those." She nodds and we both sit in a hug for about five minutes just takimg in everything happening. Letting it all sink in that it's real and we're not dreaming.

*Narrator's POV*

As Tony and Ziva finally relax in their hug they realize they can not live without eachother. Sitting there taking in eachother's sents. Getting to know one another. Holdong on as if they didn't want to loose eachother ever again. With the hope that was now built up so high in both of them they hoped they would never loose eachother again. Finally, letting go they both start talking then stop, "To-", "Zi-". They both laugh and Ziva lets Tony tell his story and ask some questions. After filling in Ziva the story of the past hour and a half of his life. He then hesitate to ask the first question.

"Ziva why did you not tell me?

"I could not of just come in and ruin your life Tony. Just randomly showing up to your door or NCIS "Oh Hi Tony I am pregnant and it is yours" I could not get myself to do it. Then I had to fake my death because I had noticed that people were starting to target me and now I have finally rid them of me. I know I should have atleast sent Tali to you if I was in trouble but I was selfish and did not want her to leave me just yet. I am so sorry Tony." She said with tears running down her face.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. Please don't cry. Okay?" He wipes her tears so gently with his thumb. "I am upset that you hadn't come to "disrupt" my life when you were pregnant because I would have loved to be there every step of the way of your pregnancy. I would've and still do want to settle down with you Ziva. I know you had your reasons and I completely respect them. As long as I am here now and can stay in yours and Tali's lives forever. I want to be the best father and maybe even possibly the best husband ever. So Ziva can you guys please stay and let me take care of you guys?" DiNozzo now shedding tears of his own.

"I would love that Tony!" She says almost in a whisper in the biggest smile ever.

They lay their foreheads together with tears streaming down their faces. They could not believe they were finally gonna be together after 15 years of off and on. In the thirty minutes it seemed like the whole world stopped. They had found their true loves and getting a second chance at love.

"Our you ready to see our little girl and family again?"

"Yes, I would love to see my whole family now" Ziva says happy now that she can see her daughter Tali, her father Gibbs, her brothers Jimmy and Tim, her grandfather Ducky, her uncle Vance, her sister Abby, and those new agents. Life was in the right path they had hoped.

Tony was driving back to headquarters with his and Ziva's hands entwined. When they got to the gate Tony showed his badge and said "Bob, you remember Ziva right? She's here to visit and hopefully stay."

"Hey, Bob"

"Ziva! Yes go on in guys! Have fun! Nice seeing you again Ziva!"

"Thank you and have a good day Bob" Tony and Ziva both exclaim at the same time. They pull up in DiNozzo's now established parking spot. Before they get out Tony sneeks a kiss from Ziva and she gets all red and giggles. Tony would not let her get out so he got out and opened her door for her grabbing ber hand and entwining their hands once again. They walk into the building, turning in their weapons. Tony's gun and knife and Ziva's several knife which got her weird looks from the security guards. They were warned aheas of time to expect a woman with several knifes and a possible gun. So they went through the metal detectors grabbed all their weapons, entwined their hands yet again amd walked into the elevator. During this whole process the biggest, happiest, love never leaving smiles were plastered on their faces. They got up stairs and looked at eachother for comfirmation and strength that thsy could do this. For once together, not alone. The team was quiet nd focused at work so Tony and Ziva decided to mess with them a little.

"So hey Tony? What do you want for lunch? I am buying. Tali, McGee, and Gibbs you guys hungry?" Ziva asked now engulfed with hugs from Tali, Gibbs, and McGee. Sitring in that hug for a couple seconds.

"So this is Ziva? The one I can never can possibly live up to? I'm glad that I get the chance to meat you. Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop." Bishop says shaking Ziva's hand.

"Ahh so your the famous one that's always lurking aroumd my secret office?"

"Yep. That would be me" Bishop laughs a little shyly knowing she been caught.

"And who might you two guys be?" She asked the unknown two other guys in the room.

"Oh this is my part-" Bishop started but was cut of by Torres.

"Ellie, I can introduce myself" he says at her and Ziva can automatically see the connection between the two in their eyes. "I am Nicholas "Nick" Torres and might I say I have heard legends of your awesome fights skills. Do you think you could teach me some techniques? You know one badass crime fighter to another badass crime fighter?"

"Nick you better watch out. Tony's giving you the death glare." Bishop snorts while talking.

"Yeah. It's called watch your language we do have a kid in the room!" Tony said snarly already wanting to smack Torres on the back of the head. But gladly Gibbs beat him to it. "Thanks, boss." Tony commented after Torres rubbed his head.

"Sorry I forgot there was a kid in the room..." Torres was now being the one cut off.

"I am Clayton "Clay" Reeves, I work for MI6. Nice to meet you Ziva David",Reeves said shaking her hand.

"Well it waz nice seeing or meeting you all but I need to go see the rest of my family. Tony, Tali do you want to come with?" They both nodded and followed upstairs first to Vances office. Ziva knocked on the door. "Come in" you could here Vance say. So Tony walked in first then Tali, then Ziva which made Vance shoot up out of his chair and greet the former agent with a hug.

"It is so nice to see you, Ziva".

"And it is a great pleasure to see you too Director".

"Well. I must let you go. You must have more people to say hi to don't you?"

"Yes. Director"

"You know you can call me Leon or Vance because I am not your director anymore right?"

"Yes, but Director seems better. Know I must go. Thank you"

"Oaky bye Tali, Tony."

"Bye" all three of them say in unison.

Now heading down to Abby's lab where they had not been expecting what to come next...

To be continued...


	5. "No. Ema. No. Talk. To. You

Previously on 'Surprise'

As they headed down to Abby's lab to surprise her the unexpected happened.

Present time-

One minute they were all happy and ready to say "hi" especially Ziva. As not being able to see Abby in 7 years. To rekindle her friendship with her best friend. And then all of a sudden there were three loud bangs. Being the investigators they are they immediately heard gun shots. Quickly hovering over Tali and Ziva, Tony had feared the worst because the shots were coming from upstairs were their family had been. Worry evident in the air Tony took Ziva and Tali down to Abby's lab where she had been hiding and trying to call Gibbs. Hearing even more gun shots Tony told the three of them to stay down there as he started to head upstairs with his gun in hands ready to shoot at anyone that was causing his family harm.

~Flashback to when Tali and Ziva first arrived Washington D.C~

~Ziva's POV~

I did it. I finally had done what I could not the seven years. I took one step closer to seeing Tony. We are finally in Washington D.C after being in that poor serviced, oddly smelling, almost 11 excruciating hours of that plane. And I mean by we is my daughter and I. I had been to scared to tell Tony that I was pregnant that I kept our daughter a secret for seven treacherous years. I can't believe I actually stayed away and not even said one word to any of them. My daughter Tali is now six almost seven years old.

I grabbed most of our luggages and Tali grabbed the duffel bag. We headed to what we were gonna call home. We live in this loft in a horrible neighborhood but it's all I could afford for the mean time. I am still scared tp talk to DiNozzo so we will manage for now.

*Two weeks later*

Life for Tali and I has been running pretty smoothly. Tali is in first grade now. I started a job at 'Mariah's Karaoke Bar' finally putting my singing to use. Tali is off to school and I am getting ready for work. It gets pretty lonely but I guess that is my fault. I can only imagine what would be so different if I had actually to Tony. After I got off work I went to pick Tali up from the after school daycare. She was on the grumpy sassy side when I picked her up. She usually lets me hold her but not today. She insisted on only holding my hand. I buckled her in her car seat and she began her sass parade like usual.

"Tali you need to stop right now or you get the time out chair when we get home". Know she does not like the time out chair. But this time it caused to only get more sassy with me.

"No. Ema. No talk to me" she said whilst being sassy but it was cute.

"Tali David you do not say no to your mother! You understand little missy!" I saud getting a little louder now arriving at our home.

*End of Flashback*

*Writer's POV*

As DiNozzo sped up the stairs, gun ready, adrenalin pumping through his veins, every bone in his body is ready to take care of what is happening.

Ziva and Abby hug really tight in the mean time Gibbs calls.

"OH MY GAWD GIBBS ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? IS TONY THERE YET? TELL ME GIBBS??!!"

"Abby I'm okay. There are two shooters in here. Just stay safe. And I know he is up here and alright too, everyone is." Gibbs said and then whispered "rule 44 and 45. Abbs. I have to go this is all the time they would give me". He then hangs up.

"Ziva quick what's rule 44 and 45?"

"Ummm.. uhh... 44 is "First things first. Hide the woman and children" and 45 is "clean up your own mess" why?

"Cause Gibbs used those both"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know"

"Ema? What's going on? Where did aba go?"

"Something bad is happening honey but don't worry your dad is protecting us along with the rest of your family"

Abby and I formulate a plan and we go get Palmer and Ducky telling them the plan and they agree. Now it's only time to put in play.

*Torres' POV*

I was in the break room away from everyone when I heard what sounded like a lot of gun shots. My initial reaction was to pull out my gun. I decided instead of running checking on everyone I would try and get eyes on them first. So, I holstered my gun and found a hiding spot by the stairs that lead up to Vance's Office. I could see three men. McGee was wounded but tied up. Gibbs was in the center tied up not showing any emotion. The agents from other teams were in the corner because all the guns were in a pile across the room. I could see DiNozzo spying from a far. Bishop she was the worse out of everyone lying on the ground unconscious bleeding out and not to well. Oh god Bishop. I just wanted to run to her and save her and kill everyone hurting the team that I came to know as my family. Reeves was tied up next to McGee. The man in charge was yelling at Gibbs for something and the other two men were just surveying around. I quickly motioned to DiNozzo who hadn't been that far from me and we put half way. We made up a plan and we took the secret elevator up to Vance's Office knowing that it was risky. The doors opened and Vance's head shot up he was on the phone.

*Writers POV*

"SecNav, I've got two agents in here now they just got here using the secret emergency elevator." SecNav saud something then Vance spoke again "Agent Torres and former NCIS Agent DiNozzo who is still fully trained in the field sir. Yes sir. I'm not sure I'll ask? Former Agent DiNozzo is Former Agent David here?"

"Yes, sir as long with our daughter Tali. She is with Ms. Scuito now. Last I left them in Ms. Scuito's lab. I came up here because I needed to know what was happening. Knowing Former Agent David and Ms. Scuito they have a plan and are talking to Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer. Sir I assure you former Agent David and I are completely caught up in the field and with are weapons test."

"Okay. I'll get the word to other agents, SecNav. Yes. Call in the FBI and whoever else in this is a threat level 5. Yes, sir."

They formulated a plan as well now meeting up with Ziva and everyone else. They decided that they were gonna put the kids that were in the building in MTAC because that is the most secure room. So, they went from floor to floor. First, evacuating everyone as quietly and quickly they could. Surprisingly for being a threat level 5; the highest a threat can go; they are pretty dumb leaving all these floors unintended. We soon got a few children out as well only putting Tali and an injured woman in MTAC. Tony and Ziva didn't want there daughter away from them so they decided to put her in MTAC at first they were gonna make her go out with everyone else but they got anxiety about it.

They went to the armory and got bigger weapons. Making sure they at least waited for the FBI to get there. Finally, when the FBI got there they had already got a plan. They introduced themselves to Fornell and his BAU unit.

"What does BAU stand for?" DiNozzo asked

"Behaviour Analysis Unit" the buff tuff guy named Agent Morgan answered.

"Okay. So here's our plan"

They readjusted to the plan made changes and finally took action. They all storm in ready to save the team and other agents. Now, seeing a lot of blood around Bishop, Torres point blank shoots the guy in the head and hurries to help Bishop. Applying pressure to the wound. He quickly took of his belt and tightened it on her leg to stop the circulation and the blood from coming. As he was doing this the other agents shot and wounded the other two targets and arrested them. Freeing Gibbs and everyone else tending to an injured McGee and a few others. They could only wait for the ambulances to get there for McGee and others but most importantly for Bishop. Ziva saw how much Torres was in bad shape because of Bishop. So she told Tony and he saw it to. He then walked over and talked to Torres. Hoping to distract him.

It felt like the ambulances were taking forever and in reality they took forty minutes to reach them. Bishop was rushed out of the building as McGee was walked out and stitched up in the back of an ambulance. Gibbs, Torres, and Reeves all jumped in Bishop's ambulance and the rest of them followed. Tony and Ziva now have Tali back and our with their family for the first time in seven years and the first thing that happens is that the team gets hurt. They all arrive to hospital. Bishop wheeled in to surgery immediately. They were all told to wait in the waiting room. Nick was the most disheveled because it had been eight long hours and they had not said one word about Ellie. The doctors came out and said "family of Eleanor Bishop" they had sad looks on their faces. They all got up and knew what was to come something bad had happened to their friend; their family.

"Is she alright" Torres asked softly ready to cry.

"She is..." And that's all Nick could hear because he was so heart broken and didn't want to hear the words 'she is dead' but when he jumped back to reality he had realized the word dead was not used. But what had actually happened?

To be continued...

Find out what happened to Agent Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop. Is this the last we see of her? Was it to late for Agent Torres tell her how he truly felt about her? Would he ever see her again? Find out in the next chapter of 'Surprise'.


	6. "..."

1 week later

Writers POV

Everything was starting run smoothly again beginning with Bishop on crutches because the bullet went through and through chipping a piece of her bones. Then, causing to become a spiderweb fracture. Her whole leg is in a fiberglass cast. McGee was fine now and back working. Bishop was at work every day even though she didn't have to be. Tony and Ziva caught up on life and everything. It's like nothing had happened the space of seven years just vanished. They were now back to being the loving couple they were destined to be as well as parents.

They adjusted to life with a child. Which was not as hard as it was first thought because Tali was easy to take care of. The three of them now live in Tony's apartment because there were three rooms. Tony and Ziva still slept separately because they wanted this relationship to work and for it to work they had to start from the beginning. Tali has adjusted to her life with now a family bigger than she could ever imagine. She liked her new school and the kids their because they welcomed her right away. DiNozzo finally asked out Ziva and they had their first date tomorrow!! Gibbs was over often because he wanted to properly talk to his daughter and granddaughter. Tony and Ziva had a big decision to face: who is staying at NCIS? They didn't want to make that decision any time soon because they both loved working there. So Gibbs gave them a proposition and they have been thinking long and hard about everything.

The team now had weekly dinners at Ducky's house on Friday evenings. They had just finish their dinner and now are helping a injured Bishop to the couch by the fire place. As they all sat they looked around and smiled at this family in front of their eyes. Abby remembered one thing Gibbs had told her, "Family is so much more than just DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other." In that moment they were all more than just DNA they were a family now and forever. Tali was sitting on Gibbs lap and Tony and Ziva were holding hands while Ziva was laying her head on DiNozzo. As the night went on the talking went on. Tali soon knocked out on Tony and Dr. Mallard offered one of his many guests to everyone so no one would have to leave. They took it and all went there separate ways after saying goodnight. Gibbs was still downstairs because he really doesn't sleep anymore... Then he thought of an even better proposition to offer DiNozzo and David. He smiled and with knowing how he could make his kids happy he fell asleep.


	7. Morning Beauty

Today is the day where Ziva and I go on our first real date. I'm suprising her with a picnic in the park at night. With the moons light and candles being our light. Perfectly well cooked food and the perfect girl to be accompanying me. Last night Ziva and I fell asleep on my bed because we stayed up all night just talking and getting to know each other even better. I woke up before she did and let me tell you she is the most beautiful thing in the world. The sun shining through the window hit her skin to make it look like she was glistening with a beautiful glow. She was wrapped up with my comforter and hugging a pillow. She looked so peaceful when she slept like not a thing from her past was haunting her. Having her in front of me laying with me is something I want to do with her for the rest of my life. Except I want to be able to hold her and cuddle with her. I get out of bed carefully not trying to wake her. Left the room and went to Talis room to see if she'd like to help me make her mom breakfast in bed. Which she half sleepily and happily agreed to. We made pancakes and a strawberry banana smoothie. Tali and I ate ours and then brought Zivas upstairs. I didn't care if Tali was in the room, I caressed Zivas face and placed a kiss on her ear. Making her stir and open her eyes to the breakfast in front of her with two people whom she loved the most smiling their most loving smiles ever.


End file.
